


Voluptuous Vant-Ass

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Curses, Farting, Inflation, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Scat, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Karkat doesn't think anything of it when Terezi gives him a new pair of jeans, but things quickly get weird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Karkat deserves to be the juiciest troll, so here it is! Note: This is gratuitous kink, don't like don't read.

Karkat twisted and turned, examining his lower half thoroughly in the mirror. The jeans Terezi had given him were a bit tighter than the sweats he normally wore, but he couldn’t deny they looked good. They fit him nicely, showing off what little he had to flaunt without restricting his movement too much – good for both lounging around and going out.

At that moment, though, his preference definitely skewed towards lounging, and he turned away from the mirror in order to pick out a book to read. Had he stayed a few moments longer, he might have noticed his flat backside rounding out ever so slightly, beginning to stretch the denim. As it was, however, he was ignorant to any change as he sat himself down and engrossed himself in a book.

As he lost himself in reading, he failed to notice the changes affecting him. The jeans might have been snug to begin with, but they only became tighter as his lower half began to grow. His thighs thickened gradually in service of supporting his ass as it grew and grew, ignored by the mutant until he realised he was sat higher than he had been to start with.

Looking down at himself, he was shocked to see just how much he’d changed without noticing. Standing up almost overbalanced him, what with all of his new weight to swing around, and his hips swayed distressingly as he made his way back over to the mirror.

In what couldn’t have been more than a half-hour, Karkat’s ass had ballooned. His previously narrow hips had widened noticeably, and his twiglike thighs were now plush enough to touch when he stood straight, but his backside was by far the most obvious target of change. It wasn’t comically large, but each cheek was far bigger than Karkat had ever thought they’d be, their roundness seeming to defy the laws of gravity. Worse still, they hadn’t yet stopped growing!

In a panic, Karkat tried to take off his jeans to properly assess the damage, but he soon came across a problem. While the seat of his pants seemed to have stretched to accommodate his growing backside, the waistband was only slightly larger than it had been, and no amount of pulling or pushing would get it over his ass. Bouncing slightly in place out of desperation, his struggles succeeded in nothing but jiggling his rear, and he could feel the denim he was grasping warm up conspicuously as he plumped up a bit more.

Were the jeans doing this to him? It was an absurd thought, one he didn’t even want to consider, but it made about as much sense as anything else that was happening. He could feel them warming up each time he grew, and though he couldn’t take them off, they seemed to accommodate his transformation, the seat stretching out as much as his rump demanded. The next logical step was to wonder if Terezi had known they’d do this to him, and that thought had him fuming. Knowing her, she’d absolutely have known, and had given them to him for this express purpose. He could feel the beginnings of a stress-migraine as he grit his teeth – the next time he saw her, he’d, _he’d-!_

_PRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBTTTT!_

Karkat’s growing anger quickly melted into shock as his cheeks clapped together with the force of a loud fart that carried on for a good few seconds before petering out. The indignance of it morphed quickly into more fury, though, and not a moment later a second fart trumpeted out of him, longer than the first. Each successive fart angered him more than the last, and each fart in turn was louder and longer than the last, filling his room with a not at all pleasant smell. It wasn’t long before his focus was shifted from his anger by the stench itself, as he doubled over in a coughing fit.

As he struggled to deal with the smell of his own rage, his eyes caught his reflection in the mirror, and his reaction was obvious by the extra puff of gas he let out. Crouched as he was, his growth was only more obvious, and he could feel every shift of the denim against his cheeks, only further tantalising him with how much control he’d lost.

Karkat groaned, trying to push past the smell. This wasn’t going to be easy.

\--

When Terezi next saw Karkat, it was clear her gift had had the desired effect.

His lower half wouldn’t look out of place on a model, shapely cheeks jiggling slightly with every step as his wider hips added extra sway to his gait. He was still wearing the jeans – he had been since he first tried them on, and it seemed he’d be wearing them for quite some time, unless he could find a way to cut himself out. At least they showed him off nicely, just tight enough to give his backside more shape and bounce while still letting those juicy cheeks wobble how they pleased.

She didn’t say anything at first as the ornery troll puttered through the kitchen, swearing quietly every time his newly-noticeably backside knocked into things or threw his balance off. It was only once he’d sat down at the table, his rear overflowing one of the chairs as he tried to get through his meal, that she deigned to speak.

“I knew those would suit you, Mr Juicy Cherry.”

He didn’t grace her comment with a response, but Terezi knew just what he thought of it by the slight _prrt_ he let out, and she couldn’t stop herself from cackling.


	2. Blow-Ups And Blow-Outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi isn't satisfied with leaving her prank unfinished, and brings in some help to take things to the next level.

After Terezi’s prank, things gradually returned to normal. Or at least as normal as they could.

At Karkat’s insistence, she’d helped cut him out of his jeans, freeing him from the curse they carried but not reversing its impact on his backside. She’d been amused at the time, but he thought he could see genuine regret in her eyes as she assisted him.

Karkat was just about to start bemoaning how none of his pants could possibly fit him any more when she extended another olive leaf, offering to replace his inadequate sweatpants with an entirely new set. Of course he didn’t fully trust her intentions, but he was willing to risk accepting if it could bring Terezi’s prank spree to an end.

Surprisingly, it was only the next day when he was presented with a veritable trove of sweatpants, all properly sized for his bulbous rear. They weren’t all identical to his previous wardrobe, but none of them struck him as being too outrageous, or as the build-up to some sort of gag. That still didn’t mean they’d be safe to wear, but he was willing to at least give them a try.

When he put the sweats on in the solitude of his own room, tense as anything, he was pleased not to notice any change to himself. The pants came off just as easily as he’d put them on, without even the slightest bloating or expulsion of gas. It seemed, he pondered in front of the mirror, that these were completely ordinary sweatpants, unremarkable in every way except that they were roomy enough for him.

Karkat couldn’t help but sigh in relief, actually managing a slight smile. The prank was finally over.

\--

The prank was far from over.

Terezi was skilled in everything she took part in, including tricks and japery. She knew when a prank still had potential, and the first glimpse she’d gotten of Karkat in those jeans proved to her that the con had a long way it could go.

Though she’d managed the first part well enough on her own, she only felt it fair to involve others in the spectacle, and quickly approached Vriska and Kanaya for help. The former was only too happy to oblige, once her raucous laughter had died down, and the latter required only a few gentle encouragements before she was giving her approval and offering her talents for the next step.

The sweatpants were perfectly fine in their own right – well-made from good materials by the seamstress herself, the perfect combination of soft and stretchy. But just because Karkat couldn’t notice any curse didn’t mean there was none – in fact, it was perfect proof that the curse was working as intended.

The troll took to wearing the pants quickly, in no small part because they were all he had to fit his shapely backside. They might have had enough stretch in them, but they still showed him off quite nicely, accentuating the absurd roundness of each cheek. The magic in them also distracted him just enough that his mind didn’t linger on the drawn-out ogling he received from anyone he so much as passed by.

The real effects of the pants, though, would require activation just like the jeans. It became an endless source of amusement for the two bolder conspirators to rile Karkat up at every opportunity, just to watch the magic happen – enough anger or outrage would set off the curse, growing his already massive ass even more and releasing bursts of potent gas, all while the poor mutant remained completely oblivious to his changes.

No matter how violent or inhibiting his growth was, Karkat never noticed his treatment. The sweats had all the functionality of that first pair of jeans, refined to an incredible degree and packaged with a few extra ‘goodies’. One of those wasn’t apparent even to Terezi at first, but she certainly wasn’t about to complain when a particular outburst had Karkat filling his pants with more than just fat. Even when a clear lump formed in the seat, obvious both by sight and smell and clearly squishing up against his cheeks, he remained completely oblivious to the ordeal he was being put through.

Karkat quickly became a spectacle to the girls. A few pointed comments or taunts would be quickly drowned out and choked by potent gas. A smack or grope as he passed by would have him taking up an entire hallway, waddling away in a huff with strained and soiled pants he was none the wiser to. Any jab, tease or prank targeting the cursed troll became infinitely more amusing, and even his mystical distraction didn’t stop him from noticing how often the FLARPing duo would torment him. Unfortunately, though, that only made him more frustrating, and his reactions became all the more entertaining because of it.

A few short weeks into Karkat’s new life as the metaphorical and literal butt of every joke, it happened by chance that he was in the common area at the same time as Terezi, Vriska and Kanaya, each there for their own reasons. Unusually, he wasn’t immediately beset with attention, though he noticed three pairs of eyes subtly darting to him every once in a while. He was immediately on edge, expecting some sort of trap or trick, but as he got himself a snack and something to drink, nothing happened. By the time he’d drained his mug and reduced an energy bar to crumbs, his audience was all still in place, nobody moving at all or even acknowledging he’d entered at all. Maybe he was wrong, and nothing had been planned after all? Just in case, as he began to leave, he kept his eyes on the room’s other occupants, monitoring them for even the slightest shift.

As he left the mealblock and passed into the more furnished area of the room, his progress was quickly halted as he slammed his big toe into the leg of a table.

The already quiet room somehow fell into even more of a hush, all four of its occupants staring down at where Karkat’s toe was still jammed against the solid leg of the dining table, bent slightly at the joint. Then, as one, the girls’ eyes slowly raised to his waist in curious apprehension.

All at once Karkat burst into motion and sound, clutching his foot with both hands and jumping as he cursed and raged at nothing. The utter shock of the completely random incident must have flicked a switch in him, releasing backed-up anger the likes of which he’d never displayed. Multiple times his voice threatened to crack from the sheer volume of his swearing, and it would be safe to assume his whole attention was focused on his now-throbbing toe, his surprise inflating the pain in much the same way another part of him was currently inflating.

As Karkat fixated on his toe, those around him focused on his ass. It had begun expanding as soon as his mouth had opened, and was already analogous to a pair of inflated beach-balls. It bounced as he did, seeming to defy gravity as each cheek kept its shape within his pants. As usual, his gargantuan rear was loudly expelling gas, visibly clapping with the force of each burst, though that was far from it. Each wet fart also dislodged a log of shit, which sagged between his cheeks and was forced around by the troll’s infuriated movements.

Completely oblivious to anything but the cruel trick fate had played on him, Karkat continued to jump up and down. His backside was easily larger than a bean bag, sticking out far behind him and jiggling uncontrollably. His mess was on the move too, squishing against his cheeks and still leaving a sizeable lump to bounce up and down.

His tirade was fierce, but it could only last so long. Eventually his voice began to die down, his jumping devolving into an occasional hop. Even his farts seemed to lose their power, fading into occasional puffs that only served to unsettle the mess in his pants, which had reached its final size not long ago.

After his rant was over – and after he’d taken a moment to catch his breath, bent forward and giving the girls an unintended but appreciated view – he looked once more around the room and began to leave, perhaps trying to escape from his shame, but he wasn’t going to get away with the last word.

“That smelled like it hurt.” Terezi stated blithely, her grin hidden behind Karkat’s turned back and his gargantuan ass. He picked his pace up at the words, not sure why he couldn’t seem to get through the doorway no matter how hard he pushed.

As his cheeks were squeezed together by the confines of the door, crushing more of his own shit between them, Vriska had time to add her own comment. “Yeah, too bad you didn’t land on your ass instead!”

With a loud groan and a louder fart, Karkat finally pushed through into the hallway, collapsing onto his front and leaving his rear to rise high above him. Even Kanaya couldn’t contain a giggle at the sight.

The whole scheme was absolutely worth it, if only for that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also posted on my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested at my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
